


You'll kick and you'll scream, you'll try everything to survive, but you should know your fate by now

by PunkPocahontas



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AND JOE!, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, PATRICK IS BADASS!, SO IS ANDY!, and andy might slightly be based of sam, like dynamic wise i guess, okay so Patrick may slightly be based of dean, pete tries to be badass but usually fails, so of course that makes pete castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3075413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPocahontas/pseuds/PunkPocahontas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick and Andy fight monsters and Pete and Joe..... fight monsters too but only in video game until one night, shit hits the fan(really when was it not) and things change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the world can't see what's wrong and right and People can't understand the reason we fight

Patrick's POV

 

" Can't you smell that polluted city air, Andy!" I crow. 

Andy shakes his head but I can see he is trying to keep the smile off his face. He always tried to remain stoic when I got rowdy and anxious. 

"Yep, we are home, Andy" and I frown a little before sighing " but we can't stay for long". 

There was nothing I wanted more than to stay in Chicago but it couldn't be done. 

"Yeah, I wish we could stay too.." Andy sighs and I try " We are just here for a job, we got a job to do and then there is a vampire case in Ohio and then..." 

Andy just nods and we fall into silence. We only had to pick up the newspaper to find this case. People are missing, suspicious characters around at night, etc. 

The radio is playing some punk song that has me tapping on the steering wheel and Andy on the dashboard. Soon we are smashing the beat and head banging and screaming the words. We were home and things weren't exactly alright but we could make it. We always did.

 

Pete's POV

 

"DUDE!, GET THE STAKE! GET THE STAKE!" but it's too late, we scream as the Vampire pounces on us, fangs bared, the world going black.

"AW FUCK YOU, PETE!!!" Joe screams as the " GAME OVER" screen flashes with blood dripping from the letters. 

"STOP YELLING AT ME JOE OR I'LL TELL MOM!" I yell as Joe angrily throws a pillow at the TV before turning on me and tackling me to the ground. 

"I WILL MURDERER YOU AND EAT YOUR YOUNG!" Joe yells and I stare at him in confusion.

"Umm too far?" Joe asks and replies with a nod and a shove that sends him tumbling off me.

"New game?" I ask and Joe vigorously nods, his fro bobbing a beat off from his head. 

Living with Joe is a dream. He’s messy and sometimes smokes too much pot, in the living room of all places, but their lifestyles agree on everything else. They met in high school through were in different grades. Now post-secondary school, we were practically family. I haven’t been this comfortable with my life for a long time.   
I am about to start the game when we hear a commotion in the alley underneath our apartment window. A scream of pain sends both of us to the door on instinct. Shit. We can’t go unarmed when we have no idea what's going to greet us down there. I grab a baseball bat and catch Joe’s eyes. He looks worried but gives me a thumbs up anyway. 

Then we go out the door.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER JUST CHARACTER BIOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHARACTER BIO THINGY! YEAH DESCRIPTIONS!!!!

Name: Patrick Stump

Age: 19

Physical Description: dirty blond hair, blue green-eyes, scrawny, always wearing a hat of some sort, scars including a prominent over his left eye and one on his right cheek, wears a bandanna over his mouth when hunting

Personality: polite( except to monsters and Pete),smart, always suspicious, sarcastic when annoyed, good with magic, wants to protect people but not if it risks Andy 

Likes: Andy( in a little brother way even though Andy is older), hats, music, guns, singing

Dislikes: Monsters, Pete fucking Wentz, being under estimated because of his size

 

Name: Andy Hurley

Age: 21

Physical Description: Brown hair, brown eyes, beard, lots of tattoos, scars including one that runs from his chin down to the middle of his neck, wears bandanna over when hunting

Personality: quiet, level-headed, good with weapons, loves animals, head's always in a book, vegan, won't resist to shot someone if it will keep someone especially Patrick safe

Likes: Patrick(in a brotherly way), music, books, his cross bow, tattoos, drumming, animals 

Dislikes: monsters, people who are cruel to animals 

 

Name: Joe Trohman 

Age: 19

Physical Description: Brown fro, blue eyes, tattoos, no scars except one on his lip from when Pete clipped him with his bass

Personality: curious, helpful, sarcastic, eager to learn, good with magic

Likes: Video games, comic books, doctor who, tattoos, music, guitar 

Dislikes: his job

 

Name: Pete Wentz

Age: 22

Physical Description: black hair with fringe, whiskey color eyes, tattoos, bruise on his jaw from a bar fight. 

Personality: cocky, flirtatious, talkative, a total nervous wreck when it comes to anything supernatural that isn't in a video game 

Likes: Patrick ( not in the brotherly way if you catch my drift ) music, bass, video games, alcohol 

Dislikes: fucking supernatural shit


	3. I'm a stitch away...

Patrick's POV

 

I have just whacked of another vampire's head off when I hear " HOLY APPLESAUCE ON A NIGHTSTAND" and turn to see a boy my age with a ridiculous fro and a boy with fringe covering one eye. 

They stare at Andy and I like somehow we are the strangest out of the five of us in the alley. A little insulting when the other three are literal vampires.

I was so distracted staying at the boy with the tight pants that I didn't see the vampire until it was slamming me into the ground. 

" FUCK" I yell trying to reach my knife but the damn thing had my arms pinned. 

It bares its fangs and I hear Andy yell for me, but he is too busy fighting for his own life against two other vampires who have appeared. Next thing I know those bared fangs are in my throat, I curse and scream and push but I can't get free. 

The world is spinning and I think I hear a voice calling but I can't be too sure as my arms fall back to my side. 

Oh, fuck this is the end isn't? What a fucking shitty way to go.

I try to shake the vampire off again but I don't have the strength to move and suddenly the weight of the vampire is gone. The boy with the fro had barreled into the vampire throwing it off me and unfortunately tearing a hole in my throat. Andy appears beside me and pushes one of the handkerchiefs that we always wear onto the gaping wound. 

The boy with tight pants and fringe is behind them having a total fucking panic attack, arms flailing and lips flapping with words I couldn't understand properly in my daze. 

"Andy" I choke out " stay safe, okay and don't do anything stupid". 

The boy with the fro tells something to a worried Andy causing him to shake and then nod his head vigorously. As the world goes dark, I curse the existence of the tight jeaned boy for getting me distracted and killed.

He had a nice ass though.

 

Andy's POV

 

The kid next to me with the big hair asks "Want me to call an ambulance?" 

I shake my head, no he couldn't go to the hospital neither of us could.

" You can bring him up to our apartment?" this time I nod. I’m finding it hard to speak with the wild panic and my desperate need for calm clashing. The kid behind us who looks about my age (which meant he was actually a grown man) is still freaking out causing me to snap

" HEY! Are you gonna help us or keep wailing like some damn fool!?" I'm usually quite calm if I do say so myself but Patrick's still form was alarming and if they didn't get a move on, deadly. Patrick was easy to carry even as dead weight since we don't get to eat much. As soon as we laid Patrick on the couch I demanded a first aid kit which caused tight pants to go scurrying.

" I don't know if you care or not but I'm Joe and that was Pete" Joe says and I nod in response

" I'm Andy and this is Patrick" Joe nods back just as Pete shows up with the first aid kit. I begin to thread a needle when Pete cries 

" You aren't gonna do it yourself are you!?" causing me to glare at him " well who else gonna do it? you?" 

Pete gulped and shook his head before stuttering " Wh-why can't you go t-to the hospital?" and then his face goes frantic " ARE YOU ON THE RUN!?" " No we ain't on the run, you babbling idiot! We just don't have the money..." my sentence runs off and I start to thread the needle again. Joe gives me a concerned look. 

"Will he live?" Pete asks and I mumble an “I don't know”. 

" You need any help?" Joe asks 

"No thanks" I grumble. They were both being incredibly helpful (even Pete) and Andy would give his life to repay them if Patrick lived. 

Joe pipes up again " Want something to eat?" and my stomach answers for me with a loud growl that could scare a wendigo. I sigh. 

" Yes please".  
_________________________________  
Joe's POV

 

I managed to weasel it out of Andy that he was vegan so that left me with few choices to give him but some apples and some whole grain toast, I managed to find. 

" Joe there is now a hot, bloody, unconscious boy in our living room with a scary vegan man and THEY WERE FIGHTING FUCKING VAMPIRES!" Pete screeches making me shush him while rolling my eyes. 

" They need help, Pete" I insist, picking up the food and walking out the kitchen door when Pete grabs my arm.

" When did you become Mother Teresa? and what if they kill us too!?! Huh!". As much as I hated to admit it, Pete was right. We had no idea who these guys were or what they could do. 

"We aren't gonna hurt you" a soft voice whispers and I walk fully out of the kitchen to see Andy staring at us. " I mean Patrick can't do anything and you aren't monsters so I won't hurt you" Andy finishes with a shrug and I feel guilt wash over me.   
Pete looks at me and I can tell he feels the same. Andy just wanted Patrick to be okay and Patrick wanted Andy safe too. Besides they were killing vampires, which last time I checked was a really good thing. 

We don't have any time to apologize because Patrick begins to stir with a moan.

"Hey Patrick, how are you feeling?" Andy asks helping his friend sit up. 

"My neck is killing me but I'll live" Patrick mumbles rubbing the scar over his eye and Andy gives a relieved smile and sigh.

"You had me worried there man, oh and Joe and Pete let us use their apartment to play hospital" Patrick turns his gaze to me and smiles with a thankful nod but he glares at Pete which makes him flinch.

"So vampires?" I say trying to sound as calm as I would be asking about their day jobs which in a way I am. The two share a look a begin to argue in whispers before Andy nods and Patrick pouts. 

" Okay" Andy starts " Patrick and I hurt and preferably kill monsters for a living, you know vampires, werewolves, wendigos, djinn, ghosts, hell sometimes even fairies" Patrick nods. 

"Andy and I even had to fight a hell hounds before" he shrugs like it was the most normal thing. “ didn’t stop Andy from wanting to pick up every stray we meet however”. Andy smiles gleefully and shrugs. 

Pete looks like his eyes might fall out of his head and my mouth is hanging open. 

"But why?" Pete asks and Patrick flinches and Andy stares at the ground so it must be a touchy subject for both of them. A phone ringing brings the silence to an end.

"Hello, what's attacking who, where " Patrick says and nods his head as whoever is on the other end speaks. Patrick hangs up before standing and almost falling over.

"There's a been a bunch of disappearances in a town an hour from here" Patrick says stumbling towards the door but Andy stops him and they begin to argue again. I'm about to pull Pete out of the room with me when Andy speaks up.

"Do you guys wanna go on a quick trip with us?" and Patrick chimes in " It could be super dangerous, so amateurs like you guys shouldn't come" Patrick hisses the last part in Andy's direction. 

Andy only responds with "I know what I'm doing besides you are hurt so we could use the extra help".

Patrick continues to glare and Andy tries again " We can teach them the ropes, and bring them back if it doesn't work". Patrick sighs and nods.

"If they die or get us killed, it's on your head, Hurley".

Andy turns back to us obviously feeling victorious. 

"So what do you say?"


End file.
